Stephen Nachmanovitch
Stephen Nachmanovitch is a musician, author, computer artist, and educator. He is an improvisational violinist, and writes and teaches about improvisation, creativity, and systems approaches in many fields of activity. video:Stephen Nachmanovitch - Violin Improvisation No. 2 Born on November, 2 1950, Nachmanovitch studied at Harvard University and the University of California at Santa Cruz, where he earned a Ph.D. in the History of Consciousness for an exploration of William Blake. His mentor was the anthropologist and philosopher Gregory Bateson. He has taught and lectured widely in the United States and abroad on creativity and the spiritual underpinnings of art. In the 1970s he was a pioneer in free improvisation on violin, viola and electric violin and opened up many techniques now used in electroacoustic music. He has presented master classes and workshops in improvisation at many conservatories and universities worldwide, including the Yehudi Menuhin School and Juilliard. He has had numerous appearances on radio, television, and at music and theater festivals. He has collaborated with other artists in media including music, dance, theater, and film, and has developed programs melding art, music, literature, and computer technology. He has published articles in a variety of fields since 1966, and is the author of Free Play: Improvisation in Life and Art (Penguin-Tarcher, 1990). Much of his teaching beyond music and the arts relates to the universality of improvisation and creativity in all fields of life, and the accessibility of improvisational process to each person at each moment S. Virato, "Interview with Stephen Nachmanovitch", New Frontier Magazine (September 1990), 8. It is the most normal thing in the world to improvise. We improvise every time we say a sentence, but we are told in our veneration of the masters that the creative process is some sort of mysterious and godlike thing only possessed by a few people – when in fact we are improvising all the time, creating all the time.Quoted by Channing Gray, "Improvising on the violin: Stephen Nachmanovitch fills his concerts with musical insights," Providence Sunday Journal, 27 May 1990. In the 1980s and 1990s he created computer music software including The World Music Menu (first developed 1987, new versions through 2007),Scott Wilkinson, "World Music Menu", Electronic Musician Magazine (September 1995), 114–19), ; and "Editors' Choice Awards", Electronic Musician Magazine (January 1996), 96). and the visual music software tools Zmusic (first presented at the Visual Music Alliance, Los Angeles, 1987) and Visual Music Tone Painter (first developed 1992, new versions through 2007). In the years following the millennium his time has been divided between improvisation concerts on violin, viola, electric violin and viola d'amore, both solo and in partnership with other musicians, dancers, and theater artists, lecturing and teaching workshops on improvisation, writing about creativity and about the influence of Gregory Bateson on modern thought, and visual music and other multimedia works. He is on the board of the International Society for Improvised Music and the advisory board of New Violin Family Association Works Bibliography *Free Play: Improvisation in Life and Art (Penguin-Tarcher, 1990). ISBN 0-87477-631-7. Translations in German as Das Tao Der Kreativtat (O.W. Barth, 2008), Spanish as Free Play (Paidos, 2003 & Planeta, 1991), Swedish as Spela Fritt (Bo Ejeby Forlag, 2004), Portuguese as Ser Criativo (Summus Editorial, 1993), Korean as Play (Ecos, 2008). *"Gregory Bateson: Old Men Ought to be Explorers", Coevolution Quarterly, 1981, Leonardo, 1986, German translation, 1987. *"Global Thinking" with Abdul Aziz Said, 1987. The Acorn, A Gandhian Review. March 1987. *"All About Frogs: Taoism, creativity and music." Lehigh University Religion Department, 1997. *“Saving the Cat,” in The Soul of Creativity, Ed. Tona Pearce Myers, Novato: New World Library, 1999. ISBN 1-57731-077-2. *"Bateson and the Arts," Kybernetes, 2007. *"It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing: Bateson's epistemology and the rhythms of life," Ultimate Meaning and Reality, 2008. *"This is play," New Literary History, 2009. Discography *''Moon Music & Trumpetvine Sonata'', 1979. *''Earth's Answer'', 1982. *''Free Play'', with Ron Fein, 1984. *''Wheel of Time'', 1991. *''Merging at Merging One'', with Ellen Burr, 1991. *''Electric and Acoustic Improvisations, Vol. 1'', with Timothy Summers, 2005. *''Ludi Fecundus'', 2007. *''Saraswati Steps Up to Bat'', 2007. *''Stillness'', as Sixth Sense, with Karlton Hester, Stephen Nachmanovitch, and Stephanie Phillips 2009. *''Impermanence'', 2012. Multimedia *''Job's Returns: A meditation of William Blake's Illustrations of the Book of Job'', Music and multimedia by Stephen Nachmanovitch, 2002. *''Visible Music'' interactive visual music / synesthesia installation at the National Museum of American History, Lemelson Center, Smithsonian Institution, 2000. *''Steps'', Haystack Mountain Institute, 2009. *''Taming the Mind Ox'' and Theater Games, 2006, DVD, Blue Cliff Records. *''Unstoppable'', VIsual and computer music, 2000. *''Visual Music Tone Painter'' computer software, multimedia generation tool. 1992. *''Zmusic'' computer software, multimedia generation tool. 1987. *''First Life'', visual music film, 1966–86, Premiere at UCLA, Schoenberg Hall, 1986. *''Path of Light'', visual music, 1985. *''Doors of Perception'', visual music, Berkeley Moving Arts, 1979. *''The Four Zoas'', visual music based on William Blake, Berkeley, CA 1978. References External links *Free Play Productions Category:Violinists